


Scarecrows, pumpkins and ghosts, oh my!

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween at the bakery.</p><p>Another drabble in the baker!Leon series.</p><p>For Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Ghost'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrows, pumpkins and ghosts, oh my!

"Nice!“

Leon stood on the ladder to put up the garland he’d found in a store this afternoon after deciding that the bakery had to have some Halloween decorations. “Isn’t it? Those little ghosts are just too cute, aren’t they?”

His man looked up and grinned. “I’m not talking about the ghosts. I’m talking about your arse.”

“Oh shush!” Leon blushed but grinned back. 

“And I got just the right thing for it, too.”

“Not here! Let’s move upstairs!” If his man wanted to play, he was all for it.

“Look, removable tattoos. Pumpkins, scarecrows, ghosts and such! And chocolate body paint.” The taller man held up a little bag. 

Leon blinked as he climbed down from the ladder. “You want to put scarecrows on my arse?”

“Probably…?” 

Oh, that smirk was just too adorable. Leon snatched the bag out of his man’s hand and ran up the stairs to their apartment.


End file.
